


muzzled.

by Baea



Series: Hawks one off’s [2]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Muzzle, Other, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baea/pseuds/Baea
Summary: Keigo likes to try new things. You also like to try new things. Keigo sometimes brings new things home and doesn’t know how to keep his shit together.
Relationships: Keigo takami - Relationship, OC - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship, hawks - Relationship, self insert - Relationship
Series: Hawks one off’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953094
Kudos: 44





	muzzled.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/p8uQh9Kx13Y
> 
> So uh this idea been living rent free in my head. Anyway here’s some full on hawks dirty. I tried to make it very gender neutral so anyone who wants to enjoy it can!

Inside this bedroom, it was safe. It was loud outside, dangerous, he said. He always said protecting you was his happiness. It wasn’t a job, not like protecting civilians was. You, yourself, were a hero- lower in the ranks than the current number two, but he never made you think about that. Not when you were together. When you were together, he wasn’t Hawks. He didn’t even like to think about Hawks when he was with you. 

The moment he stepped through your door, he was Keigo. 

And currently, Keigo’s feathers were shutting the door to your bedroom behind him. 

“So, baby bird, what’ll it be?” He asked, grinning as he held up two separate gift bags. One was a soft pink, pale gold tissue paper sprouting up from inside. The other, a darker blue, silver tissue ruffled inside the bag. You knew a few things, looking at these bags. One was a gift for you, the other was a gift for him. As you smiled, you tapped your fingers to your lips a few times, as if you hadn’t already made the choice as soon as you saw the options. 

“Pink, please.” You replied, sitting up a bit from your spot in the bed. If the last time he’d pulled something like this was to be anything like this, this was the gift for you. But his shit eating grin made you think otherwise. Your brows furrowed as he placed the bag in front of you with a hefty ‘thud’. “What’s that look for? What have you done now?” You asked, only to be met with a kiss on the forehead. He was already pulling his shirt over his head, wings tucking to accommodate the fabric. 

As you pulled the gold wrapping from its bag, you began to uncover what was inside. He had indeed fooled you with the soft color scheme. Dark red leather framed a cage of silver metal, seeming to be about three inches in length. You felt heat prick your cheeks, your fingers tugging the silver from the package. Underneath was something red and made of thin cloth straps, lace tangled in the mess. Keigo was never one for presentation really- He’d probably just thrown it all in there together without thinking. 

“Keigo this-“ you started, dangling the red and silver contraption between the two of you. He grinned, in just his boxers now, getting comfortable in the bed next to you. “A muzzle? Will this even fit me?”

“That’s for me. This-“ He motioned, pulling the red lingerie from the bag. “Is for you.” He laughed, letting it fall back into its place within the gold paper. Noticing the absolute confusion on your face, he smiled, moving your hand to position the muzzle over his nose and mouth, holding it there for a moment. He laughed at the small noise you made, pulling back from the piercing gaze he had on you. “Do you want to change?” He asked, laying his head back on the pillow, taking the muzzle from you. “We don’t have to right now- I just figured-“ 

“No no- I’ll be back.” You sputtered, gripping the gift bag so hard it crumpled in your fist. He laughed at your quick escape to the bathroom, smiling to himself as the door slammed a bit too hard. 

“My baby bird? Embarassed? Nah, couldn’t be.” 

—

When you were done, cleaned up and prepared to deal with whatever this avian man had prepared for you, you stepped back out into your bedroom, now dressed in the soft, beautiful lingerie he’d picked out for you. It hugged your chest and hips in a way that made you feel confident- It fit you just right, like it was made for you. There was a beautiful wing pattern in the back, connecting with the bottoms to make it a kind of one piece set. 

“You look- Yes. Very much yes.” Keigo smirked, standing from his seat on your bed. His eyes were like heat on you, you could feel him looking. The way his eyes searched your body was like he was looking for something he’d lost. “Fuck I can’t wait to kiss you.” He breathed, taking a step towards you. 

“Well- Nothing’s stopping you.” You sighed out, closing the distance between the two of you to wrap your arms around his shoulders, lips almost touching his before he backed off, looking almost annoyed. You though, were indeed annoyed, huffing at the rejection you’d just received. Then you remembered the muzzle in Keigo’s hands as he held it between the two of you. 

“Not until I’m allowed to.” He murmured, and you got the idea of where this was going. “You’re in control tonight. I wanted you to be the one to put this on me, too. Since… you’ll be the only one allowed to take it off.” And he grinned, some kind of masochistic grin, some kind of dark, hungry grin like you’ve never really seen on him before. You took the metal muzzle from him, cautious but remembering the confidence boost of the lingerie you were wearing. As you felt nerves melt away from you, you smiled softly, taking another step to close the distance again. 

“Can you get on your knees, then?” You asked softly, and you watched as something flipped in Keigo’s bird brain. The blush that had plagued you since the moment your fingers touched that metal cage, now shifted to his cheeks, his scarred chest looking warmer now as he shifted to his knees in front of you. His hands moved swiftly to your hips, tangling in the red straps that hugged your skin. 

“I think I might already be having second thoughts here.” He whined, realizing if he wanted to follow his own rules, he’d be unable to push a kiss to your tummy, like he’d almost done instinctively once he was close enough to you. “You better hurry up and put that thing on, before I devour you right here and now, song bird.” He growled, leaning his head back as you felt his hands tighten on the fabric. 

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop though, right?” You asked, carefully moving the padded metal cage to his face, watching the way his eyes drooped just a bit. The two of you had done things like this before. You never thought of a safe word, since you always just went with the stoplight method of checking in with each other. 

“‘Course.” He murmured, eyes fluttering at the sound of the metal clip closing at the back of his head. The muzzle arched over his nose perfectly, hugging to his cheeks and chin ever so nicely. As soon as it was secure, he leaned to rest his chin on your thigh- But instead of a stubbly chin, it was cold, hard metal. 

And he whined. His fingers scratched ever so gently at the softness of your thighs, making you shiver just a bit. You took this chance to run your fingers through his hair, brushing his face a bit with your palms. He moved into the touch, humming a bit. You wondered what he might be planning next. It was then that you remembered- 

“Oh yeah- I’m in charge, aren’t I?” You thought out loud, smirking as you pulled back, Keigo’s hands falling from your hips, his arms flopping to his sides. He was sat on his knees, looking defeated by his own filthy idea. 

“Fuck me.” He huffed, and you smiled, moving to pull a small box out from underneath your bed. “No really, I’m fucked aren’t I?” He asked you, but you just responded with a smile, sifting through a few toys you’d collected. Some were gifts from him, some you’d found on your own. The one you chose was a vibrator, and it took everything in you not to laugh out loud, crawling onto your bed to make yourself comfortable- As you usually would, when Keigo wasn’t around to take care of you. “Is that-“ 

“My Endeavor branded vibe, limited edition, only a hundred ever made? Absolutely it is.” You replied, grinning at your poor, defeated boyfriend who was still sat on the floor. “You should sit at the end of the bed- I don’t know how you’re going to watch like that.” You offered, your head rested on the pillows now. 

“Why the fuck do you own one of those and I don’t?” He grumbled the question, moving to the foot of the bed like you’d suggested. He sat with your feet between his knees, leaned a bit forward as he gripped his legs. You noticed now how hard he already was, his boxers doing absolutely nothing to hide what his own game was doing to him. 

“I own it because I outbid you with your own credit card. And now I own you too! This is my lucky day, isn’t it?” You teased, your foot moving to give him the slightest bit of friction, only to pull it away before he even realized it was there. You felt heat prick at your groin as his hips jerked into the air, his wings flapping weakly behind him.

“Fuck off- I didn’t realize my baby bird could be so cocky.” He hissed, his fingers digging into his thighs, knuckles white for a moment before he relaxed again. He didn’t get to relax for long, though, as you pulled your leg up with your own hand, flicking the vibrator on at the same time. His body flinched at the noise, eyes watching as the vibe moved to press against your sex, against the soft fabric barrier there. “Shit…” He breathed, his posture slumping just a bit. You watched his hand move to rub the front of his boxers, his hips rolling. 

“You’d better not.” You murmured, using your foot to push his hand away. He obeyed, playing along nicely. “Good boy, Keigo- I didn’t know you could listen so well.” You teased, rolling your own hips against the thick vibrator, hissing as it pressed just right against you. Keigo’s hands moved from his thighs to the blankets now, gripping them tight in his fists. His gaze was heavy on you again, like it had been when you first put on the outfit he’d picked out for you. 

“What- What can I do? Can I do something? Touch something?” He pleaded, his eyes following you as your hips rolled, grinding against the toy as it worked on you, making you throb in all the right ways. The cloth was getting damp, and you worried about ruining it. 

“You can hold my bottoms off to the side- I don’t want to take it off yet. I really like this, Keigo. Thank you for picking it out for me.” You praised, spreading your legs a bit as his hand moved to grip the fabric restricting your sex. He licked his lips as he pulled it to the side. “Thank you.” You murmured, hesitating before pressing the vibrator to your naked body. “Fuck…” You breathed out, throbbing again, but Keigo could see it this time, watching you grind your sex down against that Endeavor pattered vibe. 

“Baby bird…” He breathed, leaning forward over you a bit. Keigo’s wings were shuddering, and you’d only ever seen that when he was orgasming, or about to- But he wasn’t right now, just horribly excited. His free hand moved to grip your inner thigh, pushing it for you so you wouldn’t have to hold it up yourself. 

With a hand now free, you reached for the bedside table, tugging out some of Keigo’s absolute favorite flavored lube. You flipped the cap open on the fruity-patterned bottle, squirted some onto the vibe, then closed it and set it aside for later. Stroking the vibe a bit to lube it up, as well as your fingers, you kept the vibe pressed to your sex as you began to finger yourself. You felt Keigo’s hand tighten at that, noticing his jaw flex underneath the muzzle. 

“Love bird- Look at you…” He moaned, his hips jerking as his feathers fluffed up behind him. His wings moved to surround you in an almost protective way, as if someone might see you and he wanted you all to himself. He drooled over your fingers working yourself open, wet and sticky and everything he liked to see. If he could just taste you- “Fuck I wanna taste you so bad- If I’m good can I make you come like that?” He found himself begging, blushing hard as he realized the words coming from his own mouth. 

“Of course, you pretty bird.” You hummed, three fingers now working your entrance, that vibe still grinding against your sex perfectly. You felt tingles rolling through your body, tugging your other leg up a bit to give Keigo the space to get closer to you. As he did, he tugged the cloth tighter, groaning at the way your fingers moved inside of you. “Shit- I’m gonna come already-“ You breathed, your hips jerking a bit before it all stopped, flicking the vibe off and tossing it away quickly, removing your fingers carefully. “I can’t come so early on… and you should tell Enji to make more of those- that thing’s great, ridges and all.” You teased, making Keigo turn bright red. 

“Don’t- Don’t talk about him here! What the fuck baby-“ He was flustered, but the sticky fingers held up in front of him made him quiet. “Bird…” He finished, staring at them intently. 

“Do you want to hump my thigh, for being such a good boy for me?” You ask, and he eyes you, that blush never fading. “I’d let you suck on my fingers through that muzzle of yours but- I think that’s breaking the rules.” You murmur, and he just nods, shifting his hips a bit closer to grind up on your thigh, holding your calve to his chest. He hissed out a breath between his teeth, reaching with his free hand to push his boxers down. “Oh no, that’s not allowed yet.” You mumble, pulling it back up on him. 

“Fucking why not?!” He whined, but still kept up the steady, hard grind of his hips, finally getting the friction he was craving. With that, you rolled in the bed, pulling your leg away from him. “Hey-!” He whined, chasing after you before he stopped. 

“You only get rewards if you behave, Keigo.” You murmured, getting up to your knees, level with Keigo now. His eyes fluttered closed as you leaned to kiss him, opening again when he realized you just kissed the metal, not him. You brought your fingers up too, pressing them against the front of the muzzle. You snickered as his tongue moved out to lick them, but was never ever going to reach them. “Damn, you sure are desperate tonight, aren’t you?”

“Baby bird- Please, I just want to taste you- Just a kiss or-“ He groaned out, leaning to wrap his arms around you, the muzzle pressing cold into your neck as he growled. “I’m so fucking hard, can’t you feel it?” He growled, and you could feel it, pressed against your leg, his boxers damp where excitement leaked from him. You pulled back, giving him a look of pity. 

“You did this to yourself, you know.” You lay back again, motioning for Keigo to follow. He crawled over you, tense as he felt himself be pushed down, now face to face with your sex, which was trapped once again under red cloth. “Take those off, please.” You demand, and he so he does, undoing a few dainty clips before tugging the cloth down over your hips. They get sent flying into the abyss of your room, and Keigo is right back where he was, the metal of the muzzle inches from your sex. “Are you going to be good from now on?” You ask, and Keigo’s eyes look up from the throbbing heat in front of him, up to you. The eye contact makes his feathers rustle and fluff up, his wings drooping off the sides of the bed now. 

“Yes, love bird- I’m sorry- I’ll be sweet to you okay? Just please let me taste you-“ He starts to beg, your hands slipping carefully into his hair. “Please-“ He whimpered, forced to watch as you used his muzzle to grind down on, your sex pressing tight to the smooth metal. His hands gripped tight to your thighs, pressing them apart and pushing them up like he would have if he were devouring you. “Fuck baby bird-“ He hissed, his breath hot on your sex as he moaned out your name. It was sweet, hearing him so desperate for you- You almost felt bad- but not bad enough. The cold, smooth metal mixed with the moaning man between your legs felt almost as good as the real deal, not to mention how absolutely hot he was sounding down there. 

“Color?” You made sure to check in with him, wanting to make sure he was still fully on board with this. You found yourself moaning as your hips rolled and stuttered a bit, fingers tightening in your boyfriend's mussed hair. He didn’t even miss a beat with his response, gripping the meat of your thighs even harder now. 

“Green- Fucking green. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me-“ He moaned out, and you watched down as he tried his best to taste you, grinding his face carefully toward you, but all for nothing. He was drooling though, enough to where you could see it on his chin, wet with his own horrible need to have his mouth on you.

To be desired so much was getting you off as much as the muzzle grinding down on you was. 

But you couldn’t come yet, not until his cock was buried inside you. 

“Enough- Enough…” You breathed, having to half pry him off of you. “Good boy. You’re doing so good for me…” You moaned out, shifting up again, leaning to kiss at the exposed area of his cheek next to the muzzle. His arms were around you in a second, hugging you so tight to him, like he was afraid to drop you. You hugged him back, your fingers finding their way to the base of his wings, and digging in, ever so carefully. 

“Baby-“ He gasped out, hips jerking into you. As your fingers massaged the base of his wings, he moaned for you, gripping you tighter as his hips threatened to grind against you- But surprisingly, they didn’t. He had finally started to learn his limits of what you’d let him get away with- and apparently, it wasn’t much. “Please baby bird I’ll be so good I will- I just wanna come, I just wanna kiss you and taste you and-“ He sputtered out, panting hard next to your ear, trapped underneath that sex soaked muzzle. 

But you stopped him with a hand to his cock, rubbing him gently as you finally let his wings go. 

“You want to fuck me?” You asked softly, fingers just barely rubbing the incredible erection he had going on under his clothes. He nodded, still panting hard, against your neck now, arms practically crushing you with the grip he had. “Okay, but you go slow, okay?” You commanded, and he nodded, his wings flapping excitedly behind him. He lost feathers occasionally, out of anger or excitement- and you watched as a puff of down feathers floated away from him and around the room. “Take those boxers off, pretty bird...” You murmured, stroking his hair now for a moment before you pulled away. 

He looked so rigid as you turned away from him, reaching to grab more lube, only to return to him fully naked in a flash. You reached to stroke your lubed up hand down his shaft, readying him so he wouldn’t have to. The way his hips moved eagerly into your hand was enough to make you throb, letting out a breathy little sigh as you watched his cock move, throbbing in your palm. 

“Okay.” You breathed, breaking the silence to turn and lean down, hugging pillows to your chest. You watched Keigo reach out for you, but stop, watching you to wait for direction. It made you giggle, smiling into the pillows before looking at him again. “As long as you take your time, you can touch whatever you want, okay?” You offer, and he nods, moving forward to grip your hips, his hands hot and practically trembling. But he hesitates again, drool dripping from the muzzle. “Now, before I change my mind and make you go take a cold shower, you pervert.” You threaten, and he whimpers again, rubbing his cock against the wetness of your entrance. 

“Fuck honey- I could come right now just looking at you...“ He shudders out, grunting as he presses his cock carefully into you, heeding your warning to go slow and gentle- and that warning was more for him than yourself. You could take him rough and raw right now- But it was much more pleasurable to watch him lose his fucking mind over your sex. 

“You don’t come until I do.” You murmur, eyeing him to make sure he heard you. He nods, pressing deeper, his groans out of control as he bottoms out. You’re moaning too, back arched as he presses his hand down your spine, his other hand gripping tight to your thigh to keep you in place. And then he’s set there, leaning forward, and you feel the metal of the muzzle press between your shoulder blades. 

“M’ gonna move now, honey.” He breathes, and you just moan in response as his hips draw back ever so slowly, only to press back in with a wet, sticky noise as his hips hit against you. And as you pull apart again, that same horribly wet noise, followed by moans from the both of you. He cries out your name, wishing so badly to kiss your back, anything, but all he can do is press that damned muzzle to your soft skin. 

“Keigo- Fuck- It’s so fucking good-“ You stutter, barely able to keep your word on wanting a slow pace. It’s killing you too, throbbing around his cock as it grinds inside of you, hitting your insides in just the right way. Your face is hidden in the pillows as your boyfriend struggles to make coherent sentences, blabbering about how perfect and wonderful and incredible you are. He says your name again, like he’s begging for something, but even he doesn’t know what it is. You want him to go faster, you want to kiss him, you want- 

And then you remember again. 

You’re in control. 

“Keigo- over-“ you stutter and get up to your hands, and he knows what you want, pulling out carefully to roll you to your back, his hands pushing your knees up rather roughly before he pushes back in, moaning again behind that muzzle. “Fuck yeah- like that…” You moan, reaching a hand down to stroke your own sex, making you throb even harder down on the cock inside you. Keigo feels it too, growling out between moans, his drool occasionally dripping from the muzzle. He really was starting to look rabid. He looked a mess. So you decided to give him a little reprieve. “Faster now- Make us come, Keigo.”

He responded only with a blissed out moan, his wings flicking back behind him as he moved to fuck you with all he had. The bed could barely take it, it was a shock even your body could. The power in his hips was positioned perfectly to please you, all he ever wanted to do. It had you gasping, abandoning the strokes on your sex to reach down to grip his wrists, for something to cling to. You could tell by the shudder of his wings that he was close- you were too, barely holding on by a thread at this point. 

“I love you, baby bird.” 

With that, it was over, all the power you thought you had melting away as he gave you your orgasm, wrecking your body as you throbbed around his cock. He felt it too, arching down to press that cold metal to your neck as he came, threatening to bite you had it not been for that cage protecting you from his teeth. He fucked you as he came, the power from his wings causing a mini tornado in your bedroom. You heard things crashing in the distance, but what you heard most was Keigo in your ear, murmuring how thankful he was that you let him come. You could barely feel your legs after that, between the orgasm and how hard he was pushing on them, almost folding you in half.

“I need you to clean me up now, okay?” You whispered, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He let out a shaky sigh, letting your poor legs rest for a moment as he moved down, only to find his muzzle pressed against your sex, like he’d forgotten for a moment. “Oh- shit. Sorry.” You mumbled, reaching down behind Keigo’s head. 

Click.

You had seen Keigo feral before. He could get really intense sometimes. But as he pulled that cage away from his face, sticky from sex and spit, you saw a side to Keigo you maybe didn’t know about. He looked intimidating, a red welt on his face from where the muzzle had rubbed at him. He licked his lips, wiping his face with the back of his hand, before he spat down at your sex, rubbing his hand down along it. 

“You’re fucked now, songbird. It’s your turn to sing for me.” 

He was on you faster than you could even respond, devouring you and pulling your body closer to him, fingers digging in tight to your skin. You were still reeling from your own orgasm, so feeling him on you so intensely and so fast had you whining, pushing at him weakly. But you were really no match for this Keigo. He finally got what he wanted, to taste you, and he wasn’t giving it up so easily. 

“Yeah, songbird? You can dish it out, but can’t take it?” He teased, his tongue invading you roughly, before you felt fingers stuffing their way inside you, making your body tremble and jerk. “No no no no, lovebird! I know you can take it. You will take it, won’t you?” He asked, eyeing you as he sucked down on you, fingers railing that precious part of your insides, the parts he’d just battered with his cock- and now- “I said, won’t you?” He asked again, shoving his fingers expertly inside of you, and you realized you were so close to another orgasm, so fucking close, and he stopped- “I expect you to answer me when I ask you something, songbird. What do you say?” He demanded, his tongue grazing you, just barely touching, not enough- 

“Yes, daddy- I’m sorry, I’ll take it-“ you sputter out, thighs trembling on the edge of climax. He just grins, his tongue laving over you as his fingers deliver you another sweet, earth shattering orgasm, your eyes rolling back to slam shut as your body wracks again. Your legs are numb and tingling again as you throb around his fingers, his tongue not leaving you again. 

“Good baby bird.” He whispers against your sex, letting you relax down to the sheets ever so gently. His tongue is still tracing your sex, dragging out desperate whimpers from you as he teases you. He got what he wanted, he always did. He just made sure to pleasure the ever loving fuck out of you while he was at it. 

And you loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can give me any suggestions on how to do more gender neutral stuff I will apply It to the next thing I might write! I haven’t written in quite a while so please don’t mind me sucking really bad :’)


End file.
